Like Day And Night
by Moeii
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two boys that are nothing like each other, they're total opposites, like day and night. But you now what they say, opposites attract.


So, I've decided to write my very first SasuNaru story. I'm sorry if my spelling is not perfect, but I hope that you'll be able to understand what I mean(I'm not that bad, but I just want to warn you if you're easily annoyed by tiny mistakes or weird words that you usually wouldn't use).

I do not own anything besides the story itself, all characters with a name belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

(I did edit this chapter a tiny bit, just changed some words and stuff that annoyed me, and re-uploaded it.)

It's kinda short, but I hope that it won't disappoint you and I promise that it will get better! ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

**It's Not What It Looks Like!**

* * *

"I should go back now, the students always complain about me never being in my office when they need me." The school nurse laughed and smiled at her colleagues and walked out of the staff coffee room. She walked down the hallway and when she was just outside her office she stopped and listened with one ear against the door.

"Will you just get down on your knees already?"

"Teme! You're lucky I'm nice enough to help you with this!" The nurse's eyes widened and she threw the door open.

"What on earth do you think you're doing in my office!?" She looked at the two boys, a blonde boy was standing on his knees on the floor in front of a dark-haired boy who had his hands on the blonde boy's shoulders. "You can do stuff like that when you get home or at least go to the restroom!" The blonde boy looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you-?" But then his eyes widened and you could clearly see the blush on his face. "Oh no, no, no! You've got it all wrong! We weren't- I would never- It's not what it looks like!" The dark-haired boy just looked at him annoyed with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What this idiot here is trying to say is that what you think is happening here is not what's really going on. He was just going to take a look at my leg which got injured during our fight."

"Oh, so that's how it is. You know, you really must stop with those silly fights of yours. One of you is going to end up at the hospital one day."

"I didn't mean for him to fall on that broken iron pipe! It was an accident! I tripped and pulled him with me!"

"You're such an idiot." The dark-haired boy said and got a nasty glare from the blonde followed by a "Teme!"

"That's enough you two! Naruto, get up from the floor, and Sasuke, let me see that leg of yours."

* * *

"Naruto! Stop right there!" Naruto stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to see a brown-haired man walking up to him.

"Iruka-sensei? What's wrong?" He looked at Iruka and tried his goofy smile, the man looked angry at him for some reason.

"Can you tell me what this is?" He was holding a paper in his hand.

"A paper?"

"What kind of paper?"

"My history-test?"

"And what is this?" He pointed at a big red letter in the top right corner.

"A letter?" Naruto laughed a little uneasy.

"What letter is it exactly?"

Naruto sighed. "An F."

"I thought you promised me that you would study hard for at least this one test." Iruka's voice had softened and he laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You're going to fail a lot of classes if you don't get your grades up."

"I know, I really tried to study but you know that I'm easily bored, and I didn't understand a thing of what I was reading." Iruka seemed to be thinking really hard about something and suddenly his face lit up and he smiled at Naruto.

"I have an idea! Come to classroom B2 after your last class tomorrow and I will have a solution to your problem."

"Uh, okay. See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved goodbye and ran out of the school.

* * *

A black car pulled up on the driveway of a big white mansion and out of it stepped a dark-haired boy also known as Sasuke Uchiha. He was still a little sore on his leg from the fight with Naruto at school and he still couldn't walk properly so he almost fell on the ground when someone startled him by suddenly appearing from nowhere and started talking.

"You know Sasuke, there are other ways for you and Naruto to express your feelings. Your aggressiveness could be of use for you in other ways than just fighting."

"Kakashi, don't sneak up on me like that! And I don't think I even want to know what you mean about that. What are you doing here anyway?" Just then it started vibrating in the pocket of Sasuke's black jeans. "Hello? Iruka-sensei? What kind of favor? Help who? No. I refuse. Of course I can, I just don't want to." He was quiet for a little while and then his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." Then he growled and answered in an angry and annoyed tone. "Fine, whatever. See you tomorrow." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and then Kakashi started talking like he wasn't just interrupted by Sasuke's phone.

"I'm on my way to Iruka's place to, uh, discuss important teacher-stuff and just thought that I would drop by your place to say hi. And now that I've done that, goodbye!" And then he just disappeared before Sasuke could even blink.

"How did that weirdo even become a teacher?"


End file.
